Blurred lines
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Azula and Ursa have cross some lines.


Blurred lines

Azula looked out over the water. They were on a Ember island, but miles away from the other people who lived there. Ursa and herself had moved to their new house only four months ago and she felt it was for the best. The relationship she had with her mother had changed steady over time, the lines between friends and lovers had blurred. The fire bender had to emit she welcomed the changed with open arms and hoped it stayed, but she wondered what had brought it on.

She knew it started the day she saw her mother after she came back to the fire nation, but ever since then things had changed. They went from never talking to late nights spent in a comfortable silence for hours. Maybe it was the first time she slept in her mother's room or the first time Ursa touched her hand. Whatever it was Azula was not giving it up and she knew her mother would not give it up, thats why they moved out the palace. Or it could have been the first time they visited Ember island alone. How it started she was unsure but she knew the lines were blurred forever.

%%%%

Azula woke up to find no breakfast and her mother sitting at the table nursing a cup of cold tea. She looked at her mothers face and saw nothing the reminded her of the chipper, happy woman she called mother. The fire bender went over to the kitchen window and could see black storm clouds on the horizon. A storm was predicted to roll in some time during the week and it seemed it was happening today.

Azula was just about to turn around when strong hands touched her back. She could feel every hair on her body rise at the presence of the person touching her. Her senses were over whelmed with information. Her sense of smell was taken over by the scent of vanilla, as Ursa let her cheek touch Azula's. Then their was a smell of rose tea as Ursa's breath went past her nose, when she exhaled.

Next her sense of taste was attacked as pale fingers ran across her mouth. First it was a gentle glide across her lips then it turned into a longer exploration. Ursa seemed to want enter and was not going to wait very long. Soon her nails ran across her bottom lip making Azula hiss in pain and giving Ursa her chance to explore. Azula tasted the tea her mother had earlier and something else on the pale fingers.

Then she felt Ursa's other hand come to rest on her now exposed thighs. Her mother always seemed to work quick when undressing her. Her chest warps were being ripped and soon a cool sea breeze blew on her exposed chest. Her pants were around her knees until Ursa ripped those and Azula was naked in their kitchen. Fingers danced across ivory skin in a dance only Ursa knew. Azula could feel her self grow damp was anticipation for what was to come.

Her face was centered out the window and she could see the clouds swirling in a anger filled tone as lighting and thunder grace her ears. A moan hitches behind her as a finger slides past her slit. Azula closed her eyes and let her mother's breathing take over and guide her on what was going to happen. Ursa's small moans and whimpers filled her head and took over.

Azula felt hands slide over her behind to her shoulders and then turn her around. She saw Ursa's face just as she was pulled her out the kitchen and to her bedroom. Azula was pushed down a plush red bed. She could see Ursa stripping. Her long hair was pulled out the tight clasp and fell around her waist. Her clothing her been stripped off and she was standing in the nude for Azula to view. Ursa crawled up the bed to where Azula was laying and straddled the girl. Azula turned her head as cool lips found a spot on her neck and processed to mark her.

Azula closed her eyes and let Ursa take over. Soon only moans, whimpers and her own pleading filled her mind.

%%%%%

Azula knew after the first time their was no going back to the away things were before. She was more then happy to give Ursa any thing she wanted, no matter it be her life or her body. The fire bender looked behind her at the house that seemed to gloom over the cliff and sea below her. The clouds in the sky and the smell of soon to come rain in her mind. She didn't care about the blurred lines or the broken lines. She was happy and Ursa was happy.


End file.
